


免罪

by IDmikon



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, 什么白色情人节啊今天不是πday吗, 我就打tag, 我就爽文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: 奥斯塔·克诺维斯面临死刑。
Relationships: Aosta Clovis & Morris Dietrich, Charle Ceres & Aosta Clovis, Charle Ceres & Morris Dietrich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	免罪

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道哪来的au

“好的，奥斯塔·克诺维斯先生，我是来自晴空律师事务所的辩护律师，叫我帕克就好。我已经看过您的案子，我会您争取到从轻处罚。从您的口供来看，作为间接故意我想我们还有一些余地……嗯，您知道，有一些录像已经在网上传开，或许我们可以……利用一下。如果您愿意配合，我想，以我的能力，还是有自信——”  
“我没有做错任何事。”  
“……请别让我为难，克诺维斯先生。”  
“我的神志非常清醒，我要主张无罪。”  
“克诺维斯先生……好吧，这里没有其他人，那么我直接说了。先生，我本不想来的，我知道你做了什么，我也完全相信你说自己神志清醒，你只是单纯地想那么干而已。我被选为你的辩护律师只是因为我是个倒霉蛋，在此之后定然还会有人责骂我不通人情——相反，你知道道森会捡个大便宜，起诉你会让他变成英雄！但是，我想不明白，为什么会有人为你这样的人求情。我不知道他是谁，在事务所悲哀地恳求我和我的上司，想让你活下去。哦……或许你能在法庭上看到他，他说他要出庭作证。”  
“那你收钱了吗？”  
“我是公正的代表；和你不同，我知道我的职业底线在哪。况且，这不是钱能解决的事情，对吗？”  
“你的职业是为恶人开脱。”  
“是争求公平，这是我的本职工作——刚才那句话是否可以认为您认罪了？”  
“实验室的那些也是我的本职工作。”  
“呵，哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！……或许那个人说得不错，你确实疯了。无论如何，我会联系司法鉴定人员，让他们做好准备。我猜这场谈话也没有进行下去的意义了，克诺维斯先生。这是我的名片，至于您愿不愿意配合法院外的那个人，也由您自己决定。我建议您尽快承认这些罪名的指控，我见过很多犯人鼻青脸肿地出现在法庭上。开庭日在三天之后，您还有一些时间考虑清楚这个问题。”

“现在开庭。”  
“检察官道森进行开场陈述。”  
“法官大人，陪审团。被告人奥斯塔·克诺维斯，因涉嫌故意杀人罪，于国历190年10月21日被本院批准逮捕，于同年10月22日被联邦警局执行逮捕。  
“本案由联邦警局侦查终结，以被告人奥斯塔·克诺维斯涉嫌故意杀人罪，于逮捕次日向本院移送审查起诉。本院受理后已依法告知被告人有权委托辩护人，依法讯问了被告人，审查了全部案件材料。  
“经依法审查查明：自国历183年6月至今，被告人于晴空市金盏花区一闲置仓库中杀死多名在其诊所接待的病人，对尸体进行手术，并利用其职业获取大量药品处理尸体。现场发现大量医用强酸、强碱、手术工具、未经药监局审批的合成药物及各类实验设备。联邦警局在被告人家中发现大量笔记，描述被告人如何在尚未死亡的病人身上进行实验，最终导致其死亡，以及多项有器官买卖嫌疑的记录，截止至今日仍在进一步调查。  
“被告人奥斯塔·克诺维斯后背抓捕归案，如实供述自己罪行。  
“认定上述事实的证据如下：被告人供述、被害人家书陈述、证人证言、现场勘验笔录、辨认笔录、现场照片、鉴定意见、抓获经过等。  
“本院认为，被告人奥斯塔·克诺维斯犯贩卖人体器官罪、故意杀人罪，七年间致三十余人死亡——因时间较长，部分尸体已被处理，该数字尚不明确——其行为已触犯我国刑法，犯罪事实清楚、证据确实充分，应当以故意杀人罪追究其刑事责任。被告人奥斯塔·克诺维斯在受害者们意识清醒时对他们进行非人道的实验，手段极其残忍，社会影响极其恶劣，建议法院从重处罚。根据我国刑法规定，提起公诉，请法官与陪审团依法判处。  
“以上，法官大人。”  
“请坐。  
“辩护律师帕克，请进行开场陈述。”  
“法官大人，陪审团。根据我国律法规定，我受本案被告人奥斯塔·克诺维斯之委托，并由晴空律师事务所指派，担任被告人的辩护人出庭。接受委托后，辩护人经过阅卷、回见被告人、进行必要的调查，已对本案有较为全面的了解。  
“……但，我的委托人坚持要自己进行辩护陈述，而后由我进行补充。请法官大人批准。”  
“批准。被告人奥斯塔·克诺维斯？”  
“无罪。”  
（听见了吗！这件事要登头条！现在就去告诉总编！）  
（说不定真是个疯子……）  
（哈！为了开脱死刑才装疯卖傻的人也不少见……）  
（……）  
“肃静！”  
“太可笑了！被告人，你真的知道自己在说什么吗？我看司法鉴定也没有什么必要了，对吗？我们都看得出来！”  
“正如我之前上呈的材料，法官大人，被告人的精神状态——”  
“我非常清醒。”  
“道森检察官，注意言辞。被告人，你自己承认杀害了那些被害人，为何认定自己无罪？”  
……  
“我并没有承认‘杀害’过他们。”  
“你的口供不是这么说的。”  
“我没有用过‘杀害’这个词，我说的是‘他们最终不幸死亡’。”  
“你的那些‘实验’已经经过专家鉴定，绝对不可能有人能存活下来！作为前任大学教授，你对这些应该十分清楚。”  
“人们只有在濒死的时候才能爆发出令人难以想象的潜质。”  
“哈！法官大人，检察方请求展示案发现场照片。”  
“批准。”  
（呃！老天……）  
（……人渣。）  
（和这种人讲道理根本没有意义！）  
（死刑显得太轻了吧。）  
“克诺维斯医生，不，你的医师执照已经被撤销了——被告人克诺维斯，那些可怜人们有的被你关在笼中，被燃烧的木板烧死；有的被你注射过量的药物，扔在一旁痛苦地等死；那些尚且完整的尸体被你纷纷拆解——我很抱歉法官大人和陪审团需要知道这些，但这就是奥斯塔·克诺维斯的滔天罪行！”  
“所以呢？人们对实验动物不也是如此？”  
“听见了吗？他把人当小白鼠！”  
“在动物身上的实验永远都不能与人类完全一致。那些人来到我的诊所时就已经病入膏肓，要么是无药可救的绝症，要么是十恶不赦的渣滓。我给了他们机会，让他们为了医学的发展而死。如果在十个人中能有一个人成功，就是科学十年的进步。”  
“被告人，我了解到你曾经是大学的教授，后来取得行医资格在外开设私人诊所。你应该曾发誓‘即使面临威胁，我的医学知识也不与人道相违’，你认为自己没有打破这项誓言？”  
“有人教过我，天才的实验不能墨守成规。‘人道’也不过是人类自己创造的词汇，用来安抚脑海中那些同情的信号；太多本可以突破现有认知的实验被叫停，就是为了这种一部分人的软弱，可悲的自我安慰。我不会被那种东西束缚，我会推动科学的探索，那才是我的工作。”

“哦！这一闹可真是够劲，克诺维斯先生，想必你也不需要我的辩护了，你完全有能力为自己开脱！——这话我和那个男人也说过了，他想要亲自和你聊聊。他或许是个好人，至少这次他把我从这场闹剧中解救了。你接下来会如何我一点都不在乎，过几天我会坐在办公室里，看着你被宣布死刑的新闻。啊，他已经到了，我留你们两个谈。再也不见，杀人犯，早点见鬼去吧！”  
“……”  
“……克诺维斯。”  
“你来做什么？”  
“我来通知你，你的患者们已经被其他医生接手了，他们现在很好……  
“有个女孩，诺瓦·卡潘特，被转诊到一个心理医生那里。她非常担心你。  
“……  
“克诺维斯，别再这样了。你会害死你自己的。”  
“我的决定似乎不关你事。院长先生就没有什么别的要操心的事了？”  
“……鉴于你昨天在法庭上的发言，学院上下最近非常混乱。你的学妹巴尔扎克，她最近受到的骚扰源源不断，不停地有人上门找事。她现在甚至没法离开大学，也被迫断掉了所有通讯；但这是她给你的留言。”  
 _“克诺维斯！！你这个可怜虫，恶毒的贱人！我真的以为你已经变了，看来是我异想天开！那些人和我一点关系都没有，这全部是你的胡闹！我已经把那些东西都烧了，你他妈的休想拉上我一起！你就一个人去死吧！”_  
……  
“她太脆弱了，所以老师一开始就不器重她。”  
“你不该在庭上提起那些的。用不了多久他们就会开始攻击学院，主席会的公关已经忙得焦头烂额。”  
“哦，天啊，我真是好在乎，那你更应该回去处理那些工作了！”  
“承认错误吧，你杀了人——是人，克诺维斯！警方已经核对了三十六个人的身份，别再反抗了！”  
“如果你来就是为了劝我承认我没犯过的罪，那我们没什么可说的了。”  
“没犯过的罪？那些是生命，是和你一样的人！天啊……克诺维斯，要是莫里斯知道了——”  
“别和我提老师！你没资格！瑟雷斯——呃啊呃呃呃——”  
“老实点！”  
“呃……瑟雷斯……”  
“有的时候不听劝阻就是这种下场，克诺维斯。你也许不知道，但莫里斯也曾坐在你这个位置上；他把乌尔曼打得鼻子骨折，就是因为他认为对方侮辱了他的研究……但你并不知道这件事，对吗？你想知道为什么吗？”  
“你根本不在乎……你没有能力继承老师留下的东西。”  
“总会有人参悟他的智慧。”  
“你根本不理解老师！你和那些庸人一样怯懦，只想着你们无用的颜面——所以他们才会选你做院长。这个决定本身和他们一样愚蠢，科学的发展就是被这些人拖后了腿。你，巴尔扎克，还有那么多人，你们都没有那个胆子！没有胆量迎接新的革命！”  
“……你比我想象的还执着。”  
“你走吧。这里没有你想要的东西。”  
“我还有东西想让你看，克诺维斯，你必须知道这些。”  
 _他说的话我有印象！是和他同一所大学里的一个教授说的！_  
 _莫里斯·迪特里希教授，国历171年因实验室事故不幸去世，年仅三十岁……_  
 _据说迪特里希当时也是大学中的激进派，门下有数名弟子都深受他的影响……_  
 _哈！有什么样的老师就有什么样的学生，真应该把他门下那些人都查一查，说不定都是这样的恶魔！_  
 _真应该管教那些上课的老师了，作为学者却这么草菅人命？本末倒置。_  
 _死得好！不会再污染更多学生了！_  
 _啧啧，说不定那老师还是被他害死的呢……_  
“他们怎么敢？！”  
“冷静一点吧，你这样会让狱警先生紧张的。  
“……早在十年之前你就比我更清楚流言的力量，不是吗？”  
“……”  
“不过现在莫里斯不在了，我想你得自己解释这些东西了。”  
“哈，你觉得我能向一群庸人解释清楚吗？”  
“你至少要稍微……不，你不会那么做，对吗？”  
“我会为科学献身。和迪特里希老师一样。”  
……  
“克诺维斯……哈啊……你才三十岁，你不应该，你不能……好吧，是我——是我不能接受。奥斯塔，你们不能就这样离开我，不应该以这种方式……太残忍了……你们为什么都想这样离开？因为你们是天才，所以你们必须孤独地死，让活人受罪？你们就这么不在乎身边的人？  
“你太像他了，奥斯塔，你简直和他一模一样。我说的不只是眼睛，头发，尽管我知道你在各种方面都学着他的样子。我非常了解莫里斯，他会为了我们的关系偶尔假意认同我，但他从来没有改变过自己的想法。”  
“呵，这幅苦情的样子也是为了逼我就范的表演之一吗？瑟雷斯，有时我不知道我们之间谁更残忍。”  
“随你怎么想，克诺维斯。莫里斯他非常看重你，我想他爱你不亚于爱一个他亲生的儿子；我只是想保护你，因为我认为，他不会愿意看到你变成今天的样子。我不打算否定他的教学，也不想评价他对你的教育，事到如今已经没什么意义了；但或许他真的不适合做一个老师。  
“这个给你——学院在陷入危机之前举办了场小小的活动，学生们做了些硬糖。”  
“我不需要。”  
“或许在宣判结果之后你会需要一点。当然，给你身边的人也可以。生活总是需要一些甜味才能继续下去。那边的狱警先生需要吗？不用吗？辛苦了。  
“像你说的，学院还有很多事情等着我——就在这几分钟里，说不定已经有几十位教员在办公室外排队了。容我先走一步，克诺维斯。请你再好好考虑一下。再见，如果我们还有机会的话。”  
“……瑟雷斯。  
“我模拟出了那天实验室的场景。迪特里希老师本可以活下来的。”  
“……嗯。”  
“是 **你** 害死了他。”  
“嗯。  
“而且我非常，非常地想念他。”

_……备受社会公众关注的杀人犯奥斯塔·克诺维斯在开庭前夜于狱中死亡。据初步调查，目前不排除他杀可能。犯人生前或患有一定程度的精神疾病，但尚不清楚奥斯塔·克诺维斯昨夜是否处于病发状态。案件还在进一步调查中，其罪名是否确立有待法院的判决。道森检察官在采访中称，犯人很有可能是畏罪自杀……_  
“我有一个同学在监狱的医务室工作，听说那个杀人犯死于失血过多，用玻璃划开了手腕！”  
“真的吗？我怎么听说是被人按着吃掉了一整碗碎玻璃？”  
“就算是监狱里的囚犯也看不下去了吗……啧，死得太轻松了吧？”  
“嘛，这对学院来说倒是好事——这家伙越早死掉，这个事件就能越早过去。”  
“最近还真是辛苦瑟雷斯院长了啊……昨天看见他的时候感觉他真是憔悴太多。”  
“那个克诺维斯好像原本是院长的熟人，所以他才会如此难办吧。”  
“那又有什么关系？说真的，如果你犯了这么大的错，我绝对不会原谅你。”  
“哈，我倒希望你从一开始就阻止我，用尽一切办法。说实话我有一些能理解克诺维斯，但他实在太偏执了，最后竟然落得这么个名声。他本可以再做出点什么贡献的，至少坚持到最后？”  
“啊！你的发言非常危险，你最好早早忘了它！”  
“罢了，我下午还要去找院长……他今天到底去哪了？”  
“谁知道呢……我上次有在墓园看见他，说不定是去看望什么故人。真好奇那个杀人犯会被埋在哪，最好被狗叼了去的好，像那些被他害死的人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎写 懒得展开  
> 半开放式结局 欢迎私聊讨论


End file.
